princessmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Personality, Condition and Puberty
Personality Each time you daughter's Parameter reach a certain value, she will have a personality (You can check it in the notebook). Personality can affect her conversations with you and her friends, fortune-teller's conversations, her skill learning rate and some events will occur base on her stats. Basically, if you keep her parameter in mid-range (about -80 to 80), it will not have negative effects on her. (I will not make a table here, too complex) Parameters that will affect your daughter Personality: Affection, Moral, Sensitively, Independence, Flexibility, Sociability, Logicality, Pride. Affection * 100 ~ 80: Nosy. * 79.99 ~ 40: Obliging. * 39.99 ~ 20: Kind. * 19.99 ~ -19.99: Nothing. * -20 ~ -39.99: Cool. * -40 ~ -79.99: Dry. * -80 ~ -100: Cold. Moral * 100 ~ 80: Principled. * 79.99 ~ 40: Honest. * 39.99 ~ 20: Fair. * 19.99 ~ -19.99: Nothing. * -20 ~ -39.99: Conceited. * -40 ~ -79.99: Impish. * -80 ~ -100: Crooked. Sensitivity * 100 ~ 80: Nervous. * 79.99 ~ 40: Delicate. * 39.99 ~ 20: Emotive. * 19.99 ~ -19.99: Nothing. * -20 ~ -39.99: Selfless. * -40 ~ -79.99: Upbeat. * -80 ~ -100: Callous. Independence * 100 ~ 80: Selfish. * 79.99 ~ 40: Easygoing. * 39.99 ~ 20: Wildfull. * 19.99 ~ -19.99: Nothing. * -20 ~ -39.99: Meek. * -40 ~ -79.99: Dutiful. * -80 ~ -100: Spoiled. Flexibility * 100 ~ 80: Unique. * 79.99 ~ 40: Resourceful. * 39.99 ~ 20: Flexible. * 19.99 ~ -19.99: Nothing. * -20 ~ -39.99: Devote. * -40 ~ -79.99: Methodical. * -80 ~ -100: Adamant. Sociability * 100 ~ 80: Flatterer. * 79.99 ~ 40: Outgoing. * 39.99 ~ 20: Frank. * 19.99 ~ -19.99: Nothing. * -20 ~ -39.99: Humble. * -40 ~ -79.99: Shy. * -80 ~ -100: Introverted. Logicality * 100 ~ 80: Shrewd. * 79.99 ~ 40: Realist. * 39.99 ~ 20: Planner. * 19.99 ~ -19.99: Nothing. * -20 ~ -39.99: Intuitive. * -40 ~ -79.99: Moody. * -80 ~ -100: Erratic. Pride * 100 ~ 80: Arrogant and Conceited. * 79.99 ~ 40: Very Confident. * 39.99 ~ 20: Seems to be Confident. * 19.99 ~ -19.99: Nothing. * -20 ~ -39.99: Modest. * -40 ~ -79.99: Seems to have a Complex. * -80 ~ -100: Timid and Servile. Condition Unlike Personality, Your Daughter's Condition depends on a combination of parameters which I will explain below. Condition will affect most of your daughter conversations, her daily activities in "Moe system" and Freetime. There is a condition that will affect the endings, Sick. Whether you chose to take her to the hospital, let Cube take care of her or yourself do it, the endings will change base on your choices. (See: Marriage with Father, Marriage with Cube) * Sick: (Willpower + Constitution)*2 < Stress. Puberty EVERYONE has this problem so lets talk about this. 3rd year, around 2 November, on a beautiful day, Cube shoves in your daughter room with an "Ohaiyou Ojou-sama" and she gets mad at him with an "I'm not a kid anymore."....There you are, a series of heartbreaking days, your daughter will say some painful words like "yeek! is this father's socks?" and some "curly black hair" of yours...which I still DO NOT know what it is! Forgive her, and flashback your childhood and think "Did I make my parents sad like this?", bear with it, just 1 year. What will happen at this kind of age? Your daughter refuses to sleep with you and take a bath together even after that. * Father (She still hasn't refused you the first time, If she did, you would never do this again.) ** Let's sleep Together: Relationship > 60, Sensitively < -31. ** Let's take a bath Together: Relationship > 80, Sensitively < -51. * Mother ** Just raise Mother-Daughter Relationship. Trivia *In many countries, Japan included bathing with your young child is considered a nurturing action. **This turn of events is commonly used in Japanese media to highlight a father's mixed feelings while coming to terms with the fact his little girl is growing up.Category:Princess Maker 5